


Weiche Knie

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Spielt nach dem Ende von „Fette Beute”.





	Weiche Knie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/gifts), [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Liebe Rebecca und liebe cricri, als ich all die Büttenwarder-Folgen zum ersten Mal geguckt habe, habe ich jeweils danach im LJ eure Diskussionen zu den Folgen gelesen. Das Ende von „Fette Beute” hat mein Kopfkino fast zum Explodieren gebracht. :-D Verschiedene Szenarien wie es so weiter gehen könnte, sind in meinem Kopf fröhlich und munter umher gesprungen. Und spätestens als ich eure Kommentare zu dem Ende gelesen habe, ist mir klar gewesen, dass ich irgendwann eine Geschichte schreiben muss, die nach dem Ende spielt. ;-)  
> Na ja, und ohne euch und eure schönen Geschichten wäre ich vermutlich nie zur Büttenwarder-Guckerin geworden.
> 
> Dieser kleine One-Shot ist für euch, und ich hoffe, dass er euch ein bisschen gefällt. ♥

Mist! Adsche verzog das Gesicht. Langsam kam er blöderweise aus der Puste. Ob er stehen bleiben und sich umdrehen sollte, um zu gucken, wie viele Äpfel Brakelmann noch in den Händen hielt? Eben hatte einer nur knapp seinen Kopf verfehlt. Bald mussten die dem ja wohl mal ausgehen. Und irgendwann musste doch auch mal Brakelmann aus der Puste sein, oder?

Er riskierte es, hielt an, und drehte sich um. Oh, Brakelmann hatte keine Äpfel mehr, das war wunderbar! Nicht ganz so wunderbar war es allerdings, dass Brakelmann ihn eingeholt hatte, nun direkt vor ihm stand und ihn ganz schön böse anguckte.  
„Ähm, Brakelmann, ich ...“

„Du Dödel, jetzt bist du dran!“, keuchte Brakelmann, und ballte beide Hände zu Fäusten. 

„Warte mal kurz, Brakelmann!“

„Worauf denn, du Idiot?“

„Du bist doch total außer Atem!“

„Na und? Ich hau dich jetzt trotzdem!“

„Nee, warte doch mal kurz. Zähl erst mal bis Zehn.“

„Bis Zehn soll ich zählen? Warum das denn?!“

„Wenn du bis Zehn gezählt hast, ist deine Wut vielleicht nicht mehr so groß, und du willst mich gar nicht mehr hauen.“

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht, du Oberdödel!“ Brakelmann kam noch einen Schritt näher.

„Versuchs doch mal, vielleicht klappt es ja.“

„Na gut! Aber wenn nicht, dann ... du weißt schon! Eins, zwei, drei ...“

Puh! Adsche atmete tief durch. Seine Knie waren ganz weich vom vor Brakelmann wegrennen.

„... Zehn!“ Brakelmann kniff die Augen zusammen. „Das klappt nicht, Adsche! Ich bin noch genauso wütend wie vorher.“

„Dann zähl nochmal.“

„Adsche!“ 

„Komm, diesmal könnte es was bringen.“

„Das bringt nichts, du Dödel!“

„Bitte zähl nochmal.“

„Na gut! Aber das ist deine letzte Chance! Eins, zwei, drei ...“

Adsche atmete wieder tief durch.

„... Zehn!“

„Und?“

„Und jetzt kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen!“ Brakelmann hob die rechte Hand.

„Vielleicht bringt es ja was, wenn du mit geschlossenen Augen zählst!“

Brakelmann lachte auf. „Denkst du, ich bin dumm? Du machst dich doch sofort aus dem Staub, wenn ich mit geschlossenen Augen zähle!“

„Nee, mach ich nicht.“

„Ach ja, und das soll ich dir glauben?“

„Ich bleibe hier stehen, versprochen. Aber wenn du mir nicht glauben willst, kannst du ja meine Hände halten, während du zählst.“

„Ich soll deine Hände halten? Na ja ... eigentlich gar nicht so dumm, die Idee.“

„Gut, so machen wir es.“ Er streckte seine Arme aus, und hielt Brakelmann seine Hände hin.

Brakelmann griff nach ihnen, hielt sie fest, schloss die Augen, und zählte los.

Und Adsche hatte noch immer weiche Knie. Mittlerweile aber nicht mehr nur aus dem Grund, dass er vor Brakelmann davon gerannt war. Er starrte auf ihre Hände und dann in Brakelmanns Gesicht. Und dann war da schon wieder dieses warme Gefühl, irgendwo da um seine Herzgegend herum.

„... Zehn.“ Brakelmann öffnete seine Augen.

„Und?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

„Tatsächlich!“ Er klang erstaunt. „Ich bin nicht mehr ganz so wütend!“

„Na siehst du!“ Adsche strahlte.

„Aber etwas wütend bin ich ja immer noch, Adsche.“

„Dann würde ich sagen, du zählst nochmal, dann bist du bestimmt gar nicht mehr wütend.“

„Meinst du?“

„Ja. Am besten wieder mit geschlossenen Augen. Diesmal kannst du ja auch deine Arme um mich legen, wenn du Bedenken hast, dass ich wegrenne.“ 

„Gut.“ Brakelmann nickte, ließ seine Hände los, und schlang seine Arme um ihn.

Ui, jetzt bekam er Herzrasen. War ja ganz schön, wenn Brakelmann ihn so hielt. Er kuschelte sich noch ein bisschen enger an ihn.

Brakelmann schloss erneut seine Augen, und zählte wieder los. Ziemlich langsam zähle er diesmal. Und während er zählte, streichelte seine rechte Hand kurz über Adsches Rücken. 

Na ja, vielleicht hatte da ja irgendein Insekt gesessen, dachte sich Adsche. Oder aber ... Seine Knie wurden immer weicher.

Brakelmann öffnete seine Augen, und sie guckten sich an.

„Bist du mmer noch wütend?“, fragte er leise.

Brakelmanns Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. „Fast gar nicht mehr.“

„Wunderbar, das freut mich.“

Brakelmann hielt ihn immer noch, und sie guckten sich immer noch an.

Und irgendwann nahm Adsche seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, und beugte sich ein ganz kleines Stück vor.

 

Und dann war auch das letzte Fünkchen Wut verschwunden.


End file.
